Hearth and Home
by x.olivine.x
Summary: He still couldn't believe he was a given a second chance for a happy ending. Postcanon


_I'm back. This wasn't my first plan for Itachi's one shot, but after reading chapter 550, I thought of giving him a well-deserved ending after everything he had done for his village and his brother. Enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hearth and Home<strong>_

_Should have known she'd send me here._

After giving his report to the Godaime Hokage about his week-long mission, all he wanted was to be left alone for awhile, go home, eat (he was so hungry it was a miracle his stomach hasn't devoured him yet) and sleep the rest of the afternoon. But the sannin shouted at him, in all her drunken glory, and ordered him to go the hospital right now or he would do D-rank missions for the rest of his life.

To think that their mission was simple: To escort the Daimyo's daughter to Kirigakure for a simple visit. It was a boring task at first, wandering around the village, looking for something to take home to her father. His team followed her everywhere she went. It was becoming an insult to his pride. He, _the _Uchiha Itachi, their clan's prodigy, former Akatsuki member and S-class criminal, reinstated ANBU Captain for six years now, was following a 10-year-old girl (whom he suspects has a crush on him by the way she blushes every time he catches her staring at him. _Tch, annoying._) around like a pet dog. He could have been on an espionage or retrieval mission, but the Daimyo always wanted the best for their protection, even from a former missing-nin. On their way back, however, they were attacked by rogue nins. It should have been easy, he could beat those ten bandits all by himself and without even using his Sharingan. But at the last minute, the frightened girl held onto his neck so tightly, he nearly choked and miscalculated his attack on his opponent.

And thus, the trip to the hospital.

He wouldn't have bothered really since it was just a simple leg wound from his opponent's kunai. He was able to tend to it the best he can (since he was no medic) before going home, had it not been the blackmail the Hokage used on him.

As he arrived at the hospital, he asked the receptionist for an available doctor for his injury.

"You may proceed to Room 207, second floor, Uchiha-san. Someone will come and tend to your wound," the blonde nurse told him politely after checking her chart.

After he nodded his thanks to the nurse, he went straight to the said room trying hard not to limp. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his wound was starting to irritate him because it was becoming itchy but refused to show any discomfort. He climbed the stairs to the second floor easily and went to look for the room assigned to him. As soon as he saw the numbers 207, he quickly opened the door and went inside. He walked to the single bed in the middle of the small room, sat on top of it with both his legs stretched, leaned his head on the wall, closed his eyes and patiently waited for his doctor.

He didn't know how long he fell asleep, but he woke up to the sound of someone moving. As he opened his onyx eyes, the first thing he realized was that his wound wasn't bothering him anymore. His eyes went to his left leg, to see that it was now healed, a fresh bandage wrapped around it.

Before he could turn his head to the medic and thank him/her for healing him, a voice was heard.

"How are you feeling?"

_That voice. _His obsidian orbs went to the source of the sound to see a pink haired figure whose jade eyes are looking down on him filled with concern. Of all people to be assigned to him, why did it have to be the Hokage's apprentice? He didn't want her, especially her, to see him like this. But another part of him was pleased to see her again. He missed seeing those emerald orbs looking straight at him. Uchiha Sakura is a very compassionate woman, and you can see it easily by looking at her eyes.

"I feel better," he said, his eyes meeting hers.

A bright smile filled her pretty face as she touched his injured leg gently. "I was surprised to see you here actually. You're one of those mighty guys who thinks that being in this kind of place is weakness, along with Neji and Sasuke."

"Hn." Well, it was true. He just doesn't see the point of going to a hospital when he knows it would heal naturally and that he can still move. He tried to change the subject. "How's my foolish otouto?"

"Oh, yeah, he's here too. Apparently, he and Naruto were sparring yesterday and...well, you know how they get carried away sometimes. Idiots. " The young medic shook her head as she started to write on her chart. "Nothing serious though, just a few cuts and broken ribs. I was with him this morning, along with Asami. He'll be discharged this afternoon."

Itachi froze at the mention of the name. This is what he had dreaded most once he came home. The Uchiha heir knew he had a lot to pay for to this girl. He left the village without her knowing and he knew she would be pissed.

Sakura seems to know what he was thinking and she confirmed his thoughts. "She's mad at you, you know. She woke up to see you gone next to her. To think you promised to be with her on her birthday."

"Hn. It was unavoidable. The mission was so sudden," It wasn't as if he begged for his mission. He wouldn't have gone in the first place if it weren't for the Daimyo specifically requesting for him to escort his daughter to Kiri. It was a complete waste of time (and skills) that he wished he was back home instead.

"Hai, hai, I know. You're just gonna have to make it up to her." Sakura leaned on him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later," she whispered into his ear.

However, Itachi wasn't planning on letting her go easily. He hated the distance between them. He had longed for her for a week and now that she's here with him again, he wasn't gonna wait any longer.

Before she could move away from him, his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him. Her chart and pen scattered on the floor as her hands went to his chest for balance.

"Itachi, what the he-" her words died out as he pressed his lips on hers.

He almost groaned at the contact. He had dreamt of this during his entire mission. He knew she didn't like this kind of display whenever she's at work, as it might ruin her reputation as head medic of the hospital should someone see them. She can't risk to lose the respect her colleagues gave her so she has to be professional in her job, and he understands that. But the feel of her in his arms gives him a sense of contentment, of peace. He would endure her wrath (and her powerful punches) later just to have this kind of moment with her.

As he tried deepen their kiss, she moved away, pushing her hands from his chest, her emerald eyes ablaze with anger. But through her irritation, Itachi can clearly see the tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Uchiha Itachi, are you out of your mind? Have you forgotten that this is a hospital? Someone might walk in on us! What if Asami sees us?" she seethed as she tried to pry his hands off her, but to no avail.

Itachi tightened his hold on the medic. "I don't care. She or Sasuke or even the Hokage can see us for all I care," he responded flatly.

His onyx eyes focused on her.

"You don't, but I do. Kami, I can't believe you. Couldn't you wait till we're alone-"

"We are alone," Itachi interrupted.

"In another place!" Sakura almost screamed at him, voice laced with exasperation. "There is a right time and place for this! Couldn't you even wait till I'm free?"

"I missed you."

Sakura froze at his words and gaped at him. _W-what? D-did he just say...that?_

Anyone who knew the Uchiha brothers personally also knew that they don't express their emotions easily. Words are very hard to come by when it comes to them._ Must be because that's how they were brought up in their clan, _she thought. Emotions is a weakness, and the Uchiha's stupid pride cannot allow that. They have the most powerful kekkai genkai in the whole shinobi world and so they must be stronger than everyone to be deserving of such blood limit.

And yet, here is Itachi, admitting to her that he missed her. She knew it must have been hard for him to bare his soul to her like that, and she felt honored to be the receiver of such effort. Much as she wants to tease him about it, she refrained herself thinking that he might not be as open again if she did.

Her green eyes softened as she touched his left cheek. "Gomen nasai, Itachi. It's not that I didn't miss you. Of course I did. I'm just being cautious about this."

"Hn." He leaned on her touch as she rubbed her thumb in his cheek gently.

Sakura smiled softy at his gesture.

"Tell you what, why don't you wait for me outside and-"

A loud knock was heard, followed by the opening of the door.

"Kaa-san!"

Both Itachi and Sakura stiffened at the voice and immediately let go of each other. Sakura turned around to see a 5-year old girl at the door with onyx hair in a pigtail and brilliant emerald eyes. She was wearing a green dress that seems to match her eyes and a small white backpack attached to her back. Still holding the doorknob with her two small hands, she smiled brightly at her mother.

"Asami-chan, didn't I tell you to not to just barge in on other people? I swear, Sasuke and Naruto has been rubbing off on you," Sakura scolded her daughter, though her voice was soft, yet one can hear the hint of authority in it.

The girl chuckled nervously. "Gomen, Okaa-san, but I did...knock...first..."

She stopped as she caught sight of who was behind her mother. Itachi watched her as the black-haired girl's jade orbs widened at the sight of him. Then a moment later, a frown marred her cute face.

"Tou-san. You're back."

His lifted a single brow."Aa."

His daughter stared at him, her eyes getting glassy from tears threatening to fall.

"I'm mad at you. You promised me we'll be together on my birthday."

"I'm sorry," Itachi apologized quietly. He felt his heart ache from the hurt he saw on his daughter's face and silently cursed himself for accepting the mission. He can see that she's trying very hard not to cry but was failing miserably. He stretched his arms out.

"Come here."

Asami debated for awhile before she slowly walked into her father's arms. Sakura stepped aside as Itachi reached for his little girl and placed her in his lap. As he placed his arms around her tiny body, she burst into tears and buried her face into his chest.

"I missed you, Tou-san. I was a bit mad when I woke up and you weren't there," she cried.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I was thinking of you the whole mission that I wished I was back here with you and your mother."

His daughter raised her head from his chest and looked at him with big wide eyes." Really?"

"Aa." He smirked at her. Then he moved his right hand and fished something in his pocket. He took it out and held the small box in front of the little girl. "Happy birthday."

Asami's face suddenly lit as she accepted her gift from his father. She stared excitedly at the red box before slowly opening it.

A small necklace with a crystal sun-shaped pendant greeted her. It was the prettiest thing she ever saw. She touched the sun with her fingers and thought that she would treasure this for the rest of her life because it was given to her by her father.

Itachi took the necklace from the box."Do you like it?" he asked, though the way her eyes followed the pendant with fascination was enough answer for him. Asami just nodded slowly.

He raised the necklace around her neck and clasped the lock at the back. His little girl touched the sun again and gazed at it.

"It's very pretty. Arigato, Tou-san," she gave him her best bright smile and embraced him tightly.

Itachi patted the top of her head. His eyes caught Sakura, who was looking at them lovingly, though with a bit of amusement. She didn't expect he would be buying his daughter a gift for her birthday. On his mission, while his cargo was looking around, he was secretly searching for something to bring home to Asami because he knew she was disappointed with him for not fulfilling his promise. Once he saw the necklace, he knew it was the right one for her as her name meant "morning beauty."

"Okay, Asami-chan, why don't you stay with your father here for awhile while I endorse? Then we'll go home together and cook your favorite dish for dinner. Will that be okay?" Sakura asked her daughter.

"Yes, Kaa-san, that would be great! We can celebrate my birthday again!"

Sakura laughed at her daughter.

"Can we invite Uncle Sasuke, Uncle Naruto, Aunt Hinata and Kaka-jii-san too? I wanna show them my new necklace."

"Hai, if you want. But we have to ask first, especially since Hinata's pregnant. I told you about that, right?"

Asami nodded. "Mm-hm. It means there's someone like me sleeping in Aunt Hinata's tummy!"

Sakura giggled at her daughter's innocence."Right. So we shouldn't force her too much or it might wake the baby, okay?"

"Okay! Dattebayo!" She punched her small fist up in the air.

The medic groaned frustratingly at the child's words. Naruto really wasn't a good influence to her daughter. Asami was even starting to request for ramen at least four times a week.

Itachi watched as the two girls in his life chat. He couldn't believe he was given a chance to have this kind of happiness after all the things he had done. When he and Sasuke fought those years ago, he was ready to accept his fate. That the only way he can achieve his own peace was by death on the hands of his brother. But then he woke up in a hospital and was given a chance to talk to his brother alone. Forgiveness wasn't easy for Sasuke but somehow, he understood. And when he was able to poke him in the forehead again, he knew this would be the start for a new life.

And now, looking at the scene before him, he was grateful for this second life. It led him to his family. He doesn't know what he did to deserve such opportunity, but he wasn't gonna give them up for anything. He loved them both so much. Sakura and Asami were his sanctuary. His peace.

They were his _home_.

And he was happy.

* * *

><p><em>If you've noticed, I didn't go into details about his and Sasuke's punishment after their return as it was irrelevant to the story. I do hope you liked it. Thanks and reviews will be very much appreciated. God bless..<em>


End file.
